Adiós
by Jack Dawson
Summary: después de la graduación, cuando Buffy acaba con el alcalde, alguien se va... dejando un gran vacío en el interior de alguien


Bueno… hace poco volví a ver por la tele (canal plus) el capítulo de la graduación… la 1ª vez k abía visto el capítulo ya me habían entrado ganas de escribir algo. Pero mi "vageza" me lo había impedido… bien, ahora si, akí está. Un tributo a la que, para mi, sigue aun siendo la mejor pareja de todas las que ha tenido la serie. Angel/Buffy

**********************************************************************************************

Adiós…

No lo podía creer. Sencillamente no me entraba en la cabeza… y eso que lo veía con mis propios ojos.

La adrenalina de la última batalla aun corría por mis venas. El sudor me empapaba la frente por culpa de la carrera. Mis botas y el bajo de mis pantalones estaban cubiertos de tierra humedecida por la lluvia.

Mi respiración irregular por culpa del esfuerzo.

Las cenizas de la explosión que había reducido el instituto a cenizas seguían volando libres por el aire.

La fachada del colegio, ennegrecida por las llamas que la explosión había avivado y que habían podido con todo lo que a su paso habían encontrado. Destruyendo todos los recuerdos y momentos felices.

Una ligera llovizna había empezado a caer.

La niebla cubría gran parte de mi campo de visión. Una extraña niebla que cubría el trozo de calle que yo estaba observando. El trozo de calle por el que tú habías emergido una vez que la batalla contra el alcalde había acabado con la victoria a nuestro favor.

Y ahora me mirabas. Con esos ojazos oscuros que sólo tú tienes. Tenías las vista clavada en mi. Estabas de pie, inmóvil en mitad de la calle, entre dos coches de bomberos. ¡Oh! Porque si, también habían coches de bomberos, que iban como locos de aquí para allá intentando apagar los fuegos. Y algunos policías que se daban prisa por calmar a la gente. Y en medio de todo el alboroto, dos figuras permanecían quietas, observándose por lo que sabían muy probablemente sería la última vez.

Y sentí mi cuerpo queriendo acercarme. Y sentí mi cuerpo queriendo abrazarte. Y sentí mi cuerpo queriendo besarte… y también lo sentí dejándote libre… pues en el fondo mi corazón sabía que era lo mejor para ambos.

Pues nuestra relación era imposible. Nuestro amor imposible siempre separado por nuestros destinos. Mi destino regido por una muerte inevitable, significado de una vida mortal. Tú destino infinito por tu existencia vampírica, por tu vida inmortal.

Nuestro romance de cuento de hadas, un tormento a cada vez que nos vemos, sabiendo de antemano, que una simple chispa de felicidad, basta para destruir de nuevo tu alma.

La tranquilidad no es lo que regía nuestros encuentros, el romance y el romanticismo pocas veces se hacían partícipes de nuestra vida. Las peleas y la acción eran el pan de cada día cuando patrullábamos por las noches las calles de solitarias de la ciudad.

El cementerio era nuestro parque particular, donde pasaban nuestros pocos encuentros tranquilos.

Pero estoy segura de que añoraré todo esto. Siento un impulso irrefrenable de salir corriendo en tu busca y gritarte con todas mis fuerzas que no podías abandonarme, que no podía dejarme sola, aquí… no puedes… no puedes irte sin más.

Mi mente es un torbellino de pensamientos cuando estoy viendo, sabiendo que lo mejor es no impedirlo… cuando estoy viendo el último adiós de tu mirada.

Y entonces, te vas girando… muy lentamente, sin apartar los ojos de mi hasta el último momento, y entonces, majestuosamente te deslizas entre la niebla y desapareces en ella; camino a otro lugar, a un nuevo lugar donde puedas asentarte y convertirlo en "Tu hogar".

Y siento que unas lágrimas traicioneras empiezan a escapar de la jaula de mis ojos, y se deslizan grácilmente por mis mejillas mezclándose con el agua de la lluvia… y cayendo inevitablemente al suelo… 

Y se que aunque estas lágrimas hayan llegado a su fin, no serán las últimas que derramaré en el nombre de tu ausencia. Porque aunque esto sea un adiós, confío en verte de nuevo… algún día.

********************************************************************************************

dejad reviews! Besos!

J.D.

Miembro de la Orden Siriusana


End file.
